Kishou
by Grey Cho
Summary: Takdir yang ditentang itu pada akhirnya menjadi bumerang bagi sang penentang. Pada akhirnya, takdir itu mutlak, bukan? [Fanon/AR]


_Aku ingin mendekapmu dan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun memilikimu. Tidak akan, termasuk juga kematian. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't take any profit by publishing this fict

"Kau sudah tahu kabar soal Uchiha Sasuke?" Seorang wanita ber- _kimono_ marun berbisik dengan sesamanya.

Seorang wanita lain menimpali, "Ya, aku tahu! Benar-benar gila! Hal yang dia lakukan tidak normal!"

"Apa Uchiha-san sudah tidak waras?"

Beberapa wanita angkat bahu, sedangkan sisanya mengangguk.

"Entahlah."

"Mungkin saja."

Tepuk tangan tiba-tiba di antara mereka membuat wanita-wanita yang tengah bergosip ria menjadi kaget bukan main, apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa interupsi itu datang dari seorang _hokage_. Paniklah mereka.

" _Hokage_ -sama!"

"Jangan membicarakan orang lain pagi-pagi. Tidak baik." Pemuda itu menunjukkan cengiran lebar. Namun, sebagian wanita merasa bahwa Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Gerombolan wanita tersebut lalu membungkukkan badan, membubarkan diri, dan masuk ke kedai mereka masing-masing, mempersiapkan kedai agar siap dibuka beberapa menit lagi. Sang _hokage_ sendiri hanya menelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Dia meniupkan napas, terdengar lelah. Seraya mendongak, dia bergumam, "Apa yang sesungguhnya Sasuke pikirkan?"

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Naruto bukannya tidak memahami Sasuke. Hanya saja, Naruto yakin bahwa Sasuke dengan otak cerdasnya harus tahu bahwa keputusannya akan menuai banyak kontra. Dia harus tahu bahwa imbalan dari tindakannya tidaklah kecil. Dia melakukan hal yang tabu, gila, dan tidak beretika. Ya, dia memang pernah menjadi penjahat kelas S, nyaris membunuh _shinobi_ sebayanya, dan bahkan turut campur untuk membantu Tobi. Namun, Naruto tahu, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang lugu dan sama seperti manusia lainnya, dia menginginkan kebahagiaan, kepuasan.

Apakah itu pembenaran atas pilihan sang Uchiha kali ini? Itulah pertanyaan Naruto.

AR/Fanon

SasuHina

 **Kishou**

 _Kimono_ biru yang menjuntai menyapu jalanan kala senja. Pemiliknya adalah seorang gadis berambut _navy_ dengan kemilau _violet_ yang baru saja membeli bahan untuk memasak sup tomat kesukaan sang suami. Sang penjual tidak mengalihkan pandangan pada pelanggan pertamanya. Bukan hanya sang penjual, setiap orang yang ada di sana tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sang gadis. Mereka terbengong-bengong melihat sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang telah beranjak pulang.

Hinata merupakan gadis yang cantik. Rambut panjangnya terlihat lembut dan wajahnya membuat siapa pun setuju untuk memberikan label "manis" pada sang gadis. Namun, ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran orang-orang soal gadis itu. Kulit Hinata kini tak lagi halus seperti dulu. Kulitnya memperlihatkan retakan-retakan yang tidak wajar, tak ada irama napas yang diembuskan sang gadis, dan tidak ada detak jantung yang memompa darah di dalam tubuhnya. Hyuuga Hinata seharusnya sudah gugur dalam misi beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, jasadnya tidak dikebumikan. Sasuke, suaminya, menolak untuk menguburkan Hinata. Alih-alih berduka, Sasuke membawa jasad sang istri pada Orochimaru dan meminta gurunya itu untuk menghidupkan Hinata dengan _edo tensei_. Ya, Hinata telah dibangkitkan dari kematian, seperti yang Orochimaru dan Kabuto lakukan kala peperangan dunia _shinobi_ yang keempat. Itulah kenapa, Sasuke menjadi buah bibir penduduk Konoha.

Siapa orang waras yang mau membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati? Yang lebih parah, orang itu adalah orang terkasih! Kematian akan menghampiri siapa pun. Menghidupkan manusia yang telah mati dengan _edo tensei_ sama halnya dengan menghidupkan manusia sebagai mayat hidup, bukan manusia lagi. Hinata yang masih bernapas dan masih memiliki detak jantung kenyataannya telah tiada. Hinata saat ini hanya mayat hidup bagi penduduk Konoha.

* * *

Pemuda berambut sebahu duduk menghadap meja makan. Dagunya ditumpu di telapak tangan, sementara matanya tak juga berpindah dari menatap seorang gadis yang tengah memasak di depan sana. Ini hari pertama Hinata kembali. Orochimaru menemuinya dengan membawa serta Hinata tengah malam tadi. Sang guru bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan memilih menghidupkan Hinata ketimbang membiarkan sang istri beristirahat dengan tenang. Sudah menjadi risiko _shinobi_ untuk mati saat menunaikan misi. Hinata bersikeras tetap menjalankan misi solo kendati Sasuke sempat mencegahnya. Gadis Hyuuga hanya tidak ingin diperlakukan istimewa. Sakura bahkan bisa menjalankan banyak misi meskipun istri seorang _hokage_. Dia yang ketika kecil seringkali dicap berguna hanya tidak ingin kembali seperti sediakala, menjadi tidak berguna, di mata _shinobi_ atau penduduk. Untuk alasan itu, Sasuke sedikit mengalah.

Malam sebelum Hinata pergi untuk keluar desa, percakapan terakhir yang diingat Sasuke hanyalah pertengkaran dirinya dan Hinata. Sasuke melarang Hinata melaksanakan misi ketika sang gadis telah menerima misi itu. Pemilik oniks menyayangkan diamnya Hinata untuk menerangkan lokasi misi secara detail. Hinata akan pergi melaksanakan misi sendirian, terlebih ke desa yang rawan! Apa yang lebih buruk? Jarak desa itu sangat jauh! Sasuke tidak bisa mengikuti Hinata diam-diam karena ditugaskan melaksanakan misi di desa lain. Perang mulut pecah. Adu argumen tidak bisa dihindarkan.

" _Aku tidak akan menurutimu, Sasuke-kun!"_

" _Jika itu maumu, pergilah!"_

Itu kali pertama sejak mereka menikah, Sasuke tidak melepaskan Hinata dengan kata "hati-hati". Itu kali pertama sejak mereka menikah, Hinata tidak pergi dengan mengucapkan salam.

Ketika kembali ke Konoha, Hinata telah terbujur kaku di atas tandu tim medis. Dia kembali sebagai jasad. Sasuke merasa dirinya hancur. Dia hanya bisa menatap tubuh Hinata dan wajah tenang sang gadis dengan bola mata membulat. Dia ingin memutar waktu. Dia ingin memperbaiki saat terakhir mereka. Penyesalan mulai menyergap Sasuke, hendak menyeretnya pada rasa bersalah amat dalam. Sampai akhirnya, ingatan tentang Orochimaru memberikan secerah harapan dan membuat Sasuke membulatkan tekad. Dia ingin Hinata hidup dan terus berada di sisinya.

"Sasuke-kun, silakan." Hinata meletakkan semangkuk sup tomat di depan sang pemuda. Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata tidak meletakkan mangkuk sup tomat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagianmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum akhirnya Hinata menjawab, "Aku bukan lagi manusia yang masih hidup, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak memerlukan makanan."

Sasuke terdiam. Sendok yang dia pegang bergeming sedikit. Perasaan yang tidak Sasuke ketahui menjalar dan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tak ada obrolan lagi di antara mereka ketika Sasuke memilih menghabiskan supnya dalam diam, sedangkan Hinata duduk di depan Sasuke tanpa berkata apa pun. Gadis itu hanya menunduk. Pandangan kosongnya terarah pada permukaan meja. Makan malam hari itu menjadi begitu hening.

Berbeda dibandingkan biasanya ketika Sasuke dan Hinata akan bersahutan, menceritakan pengalaman seharian yang mereka alami masing-masing.

Ketika waktu tidur tiba, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata. Mengajak sang gadis untuk duduk di tepian ranjang. Jemari Sasuke menyelip di antara jemari mungil Hinata. Sasuke terkesiap. Dingin. Ritual seperti ini biasa dilakukannya bersama Hinata setiap malam. Mereka akan menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk saling bergenggam tangan, meyakinkan bahwa mereka ada untuk satu sama lain. Mereka berbagi kehangatan dari setiap jemari mereka di malam yang dingin. Ritual ini selalu sukses mengusir rasa penat di tubuh dan pikiran keduanya usai menjalankan hari-hari mereka yang sibuk sebagai ninja.

Kini, ritual itu tidak lagi sama. Hinata masih ada di sisinya. Hinata masih bergenggam tangan dengannya. Lantas, kenapa malam ini terasa dingin, bahkan melebihi malam-malam sebelumnya?

* * *

Hinata mengantarkan kepergian Sasuke ke kantor _hokage_. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan dan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Ketika sosok sang pemuda tidak lagi terlihat, Hinata memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak di dalam rumah. _Senbei_ di dalam piring lantas menggodanya, membuatnya meraih sekeping _senbei_. Sisa _senbei_ yang masih utuh di tangan Hinata diletakkan di atas meja ketika sang gadis berhenti melanjutkan melahap _senbei_ tersebut. Rasa asin _senbei_ yang Hinata kenali tidak terkecap lidahnya. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun.

"Benar juga. Aku sudah mati, bukan? Kenapa aku mencoba hal yang jelas-jelas mustahil? Mustahil aku bisa merasakan rasa makanan," kekeh sang gadis, getir.

Hinata berusaha mengusir pemikiran negatif yang menelusup di benaknya dengan menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Dia tetap Hyuuga Hinata. Dia mungkin telah mati. Namun, apa salahnya hidup kembali? Hibur sang gadis untuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata lalu bangkit setelah melihat jam dinding. Rencana awal untuk bersantai berubah. Rasanya tidak buruk juga berkeliling desa di hari yang cerah ini.

Senandung kecil lolos dari celah bibir sang gadis. Langkahnya lebih bersemangat dibandingkan kemarin. Semalam, dia tidak bisa tidur. Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa sebagai mayat hidup, dia tidak bisa merasakan kantuk. Alhasil, dia melewatkan malam tadi untuk mengusap dahi Sasuke yang terlelap di pangkuannya. Suaminya sedikit merajuk malam tadi. Sasuke tidak menuntut apa pun lewat kata-kata. Hanya saja, semalam sang pemuda menarik gaun tidur Hinata dengan kencang dan mengepalnya erat. Jujur, Hinata merasa gelisah. Tindak-tanduk Sasuke tidak lebih baik dari tindak-tanduk dirinya sendiri. Mereka seperti merasakan kegelisahan yang sama untuk hal yang sama. Oleh karenanya, Hinata merasa sedikit lebih baik ketika Sasuke bersikap biasa pagi tadi. Dia bangun, mengecup pipi istrinya, dan bersiap-siap.

"Takeo, lihat!"

Kaki Hinata tidak lagi terangkat. Sekumpulan bocah lelaki di depan menarik perhatiannya. Mereka tampak mengerubungi sesuatu. Bola mata Hinata berkilat terpesona ketika melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian bocah tersebut. Kupu-kupu dengan warna yang cantik.

"Walaupun indah, ada kisah menyeramkan tentang kupu-kupu." Seorang bocah berambut ikal mengacungkan telunjuk. "Ibuku bilang, kupu-kupu itu membawa roh orang yang sudah mati!"

Gadis Hyuuga yang sebelumnya berinisatif menghampiri sekumpulan bocah terpaku.

"Roh yang sudah mati akan dibawa kupu-kupu ini ke surga atau neraka."

"Kau percaya surga dan neraka, Kyouya?"

Bocah bernama Kyouya menggaruk kepala. "Entahlah. Yang jelas, roh orang yang sudah mati akan pergi ke akhirat, bukan?"

Salah seorang bocah menegakkan tubuh. Dia menatap sosok Hinata dan terbelalak. Reaksi sang bocah rupanya tertangkap mata bocah lainnya. Mereka memandang Hinata dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"O-orang itu mayat hidup!"

Kyouya melihat ke arah temannya. "Apa itu berarti rohnya tidak dibawa kupu-kupu ke dunia sana?"

"Mengerikan! Ayo lari!"

Hinata tidak berkutik. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekadar berteriak. Kakinya seketika lemas untuk sekadar mengejar mereka. Wajar, bukan? Anak-anak, bahkan siapa pun, pasti akan ketakutan jika melihat makhluk sepertinya. Dia mayat hidup. Apakah setiap orang akan menyambut mayat hidup dengan cengiran lebar? Tentu tidak.

Baru setelah beberapa saat, Hinata berjalan mendekati bunga jalanan, tempat kupu-kupu bertengger. Gadis itu berjongkok, mengamati secara seksama objek cantik di depan mata. Sayap kupu-kupu itu robek setengah, menyisakan setengah yang utuh. Jika mitos tadi benar-benar nyata, itu artinya kupu-kupu di depannya tidak bisa mengantarkan roh orang yang mati.

"Hei, kupu-kupu. Apakah kau kupu-kupu yang seharusnya mengantarkan rohku?"

* * *

Sasuke baru saja menyerahkan dokumen pengadaan ujian _chuunin_ yang hendak diselenggarakan serentak pekan depan. Dia bukan penguji, hanya dimintai untuk menganalisis ujian apa saja yang sepatutnya diadakan dengan maksud mencetak lulusan yang memiliki kompetensi. Di tahunnya, ujian _chuunin_ berlangsung dengan sengit. Hanya orang yang benar-benar andal yang berhasil lolos dan itu adalah Shikamaru.

"Aku bahkan bukan seorang _chuunin_. Kenapa harus melakukan semua ini?" Keluh sang pemuda sembari menutup pintu ruang kerja _hokage_.

Keberadaan sosok pria yang Sasuke hormati menghentikan langkah sang pemuda. Pembawaan yang berwibawa dan pandangan tajamnya seakan tengah menguliti pemuda Uchiha setiap kali keduanya bertemu. Ayah, mertuanya, berdiri di depan sana. Entah keperluan apa yang membuat seorang ketua klan repot-repot bertandang ke kantor _hokage_ secara langsung. Pria berambut panjang itu biasanya sering mengutus orang lain.

"Kudengar, Hinata sudah kembali ke Konoha. Bagaimana kabarnya?" Suara berat itu masuk ke gendang telinga Sasuke, memberikan tekanan.

Tenggorokan Sasuke berkhianat, membuat tercekat untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Hiashi.

Pria separuh baya menghela napas. Dia berjalan melewati sosok Sasuke yang mematung sembari meninggalkan kata-kata yang menyesakkan.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu yang telah membangkitkan kembali anakku, Sasuke."

* * *

Ucapan Hiashi yang terlampau membekas membuat Sasuke mengajak Hinata mengunjungi mansion Hyuuga. Hiashi dan Hanabi menyambut hangat sang gadis. Sasuke lega, Hiashi tidak mengusirnya atau Hinata. Pria kaku itu melempar senyuman pada sang anak sulung dan sesekali menepuk bahunya. Hanabi demikian. Dia bermanja-manja dengan sang kakak. Gadis yang mulai merangkak fase remaja itu bersandar pada Hinata. Mereka bertiga tampak bersenang-senang … andai Sasuke tidak menyadari ada guratan kesedihan yang sama-sama ketiganya sembunyikan.

Orang yang paling tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan itu tidak lain adalah Hyuuga Hiashi. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengira bisa melihat mata pria itu berkaca ketika memandang sosok Hinata. Dalam hati, Sasuke mulai berpikir, bagaimana perasaan Hiashi. Ketika Sasuke memutuskan membawa jasad Hinata, Hiashi tidak tahu. Pria itu hanya mengetahui kabar Hinata setelah mendapatkan informasi dari orang lain. Sasuke telah lancang. Dari yang Sasuke dengar di ruang kerja Naruto, Hiashi telah menyiapkan upacara pemakaman untuk Hinata. Naruto tidak tahu secara spesifik apa respon Hiashi ketika tahu jasad anaknya dibawa ke Orochimaru untuk dibangkitkan. Namun, seseorang tidak akan senang jika orang yang mereka cintai hidup kembali sebagai mayat hidup. Sasuke tidak menghidupkan kembali Itachi, Mikoto, atau Fugaku. Dia ingin keluarganya beristirahat dengan tenang. Hinata tak berkeinginan menghidupkan kembali Neji meskipun Orochimaru pernah satu kali menawarinya.

Setiap orang mengetahui bahwa kematian adalah takdir setiap manusia.

"Sasuke, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Uchiha berbalik, berhadapan dengan Hiashi. Ekor mata Sasuke melihat Hinata tengah berbincang bersama Hanabi. Sang pemuda lantas mengangguk dan mengikuti sang pria.

Penasaran akan membicarakan apa dan dibawa ke mana, Sasuke sedikit banyak tahu jawabannya. Hiashi ingin membicarakan perihal Hinata dan oleh sebab itu, Sasuke berdiri di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada bantal duduk di tengah ruangan. Di dinding-dinding ruangan, terpajang banyak foto. Dilihat dari sosok yang ada di dalam setiap foto, ruangan itu berfungsi untuk mengenang anggota klan Hyuuga yang telah tiada sekaligus untuk mendoakan para mendiang.

"Mereka adalah anggota Hyuuga yang telah tiada. Urutan foto di dinding disesuaikan dengan urutan kematian mereka."

Sasuke melihat foto ibu Hinata di urutan tengah dan foto Neji di urutan terakhir. Oniks Sasuke lantas tertuju pada sebuah bingkai terbalik yang berada di sisi bantal duduk. Hiashi seolah membaca tanda tanya Sasuke dan berjalan menuju bingkai terbalik tersebut. Pria itu membalikkan bingkai foto, memperlihatkan pada Sasuke sosok seorang Hyuuga Hinata kecil secara _close up_.

"Foto ini tidak bisa kugantungkan di antara mereka. Hinata masih ada di sini."

Pria Hyuuga duduk bersimpuh di bantal dan mengatupkan tangan, berdoa singkat.

"Sasuke, aku membesarkan anak-anakku sendirian. Aku tahu begitu banyak kekuranganku, kesalahanku. Seberapa keras mencoba, aku tidak bisa menggantikan sosok seorang ibu bagi dua anakku. Aku selalu berharap, anakku bisa terus hidup. Aku tak pernah ingin menyaksikan kematian anakku. Itulah sebabnya, aku terus berpesan pada kedua anakku untuk hidup. Namun, ini pertama kalinya …." Hiashi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum sendu. "Ini pertama kalinya aku ingin meminta Hinata untuk mati."

* * *

Setelah seminggu berselang, Sasuke menyadari banyak hal. Teman-teman Hinata, rekan satu angkatan sesama ninja, belum pernah menyambangi kediamannya. Teman-teman satu tim Hinata bahkan belum pernah menjenguk sang gadis, sebatas bertegur sapa atau hanya melihat sebentar. Sasuke bertaruh, mereka melakukannya bukan karena tidak acuh, melainkan karena tidak sanggup. Sasuke sempat berpapasan dengan Kiba tempo hari. Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya mengangkat tangan dan mengucapkan salam. Dia tidak bertanya soal Hinata.

Kenapa Sasuke baru menyadarinya? Naruto bahkan tidak pernah menemui Hinata! Jika berbicara solidaritas, nama pemuda yang menjabat sebagai _hokage_ itu yang seharusnya muncul terdepan, bukan? Naruto membicarakan Hinata hanya jika Sasuke yang memancingnya duluan. Naruto tidak pernah menanyakan kabar Hinata atau bahkan kondisi rumah tangga Sasuke dan Hinata.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu? Melibatkan Hinata dalam misi? Jangan bercanda!" Gebrakan di meja Naruto tidak mengendurkan sikap tubuh Naruto.

Pemuda itu duduk tegap dengan tangan melipat di atas meja.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Hinata?" Naruto melayangkan pandangan pada sosok lain di sisi Sasuke.

"KENAPA KAU MENGABAIKANKU, DOBE?" Murka sang Uchiha.

Hinata membungkuk. "Aku siap!"

Sasuke menarik kerah Naruto dan memicingkan mata. Ingin rasanya meludahi Naruto. Apa-apaan ini? Naruto tiba-tiba menyuruh Sasuke membawa Hinata dan menawarkan sebuah misi untuk sang gadis. Sasuke tahu misi ini bukan misi solo. Dia, Hinata, dan Shino akan menjalankan misi ini. Namun, kenapa harus Hinata?

"Misi ini misi yang berbahaya. Kalian membutuhkan umpan untuk dikorbankan dan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk merebut permata yang dicuri. Serangan mereka luar biasa. Beberapa di antara mereka memiliki _chakra_ yang serupa dengan Kaguya. Aku tidak bisa menjadikan orang yang masih hidup sebagai umpan. Karena itulah, hanya Hinata yang sesuai dengan peran sebagai umpan. Hinata akan baik-baik saja jika dibunuh. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata sudah mati."

Kesabaran Sasuke habis. Pemuda Uchiha itu melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Naruto. Namun, sang _hokage_ bisa menahan kepalan tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan bersikap egois lebih dari ini, Sasuke!" Ancam Naruto.

Sebelum perkelahian di antara keduanya tidak terkendali, Hinata menarik tubuh Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, benar. Kita tidak mungkin mengorbankan seseorang. Aku sudah mati. Kalian bisa menjadikanku umpan."

"Hinata—"

"—Aku menerima misi, Sasuke-kun. Tolong jangan ulangi hari-hari itu lagi."

Sasuke terhenyak. Hinata mengingat hari-hari terakhir mereka berdua! Kenapa di antara semua hari yang mereka lewati, harus hari-hari penuh pertengkaran yang menjadi hari terakhir keduanya?

"Biarkan aku menjalankan misi ini."

* * *

"Hinata, kau tidak boleh gegabah," wanti Sasuke.

Shino mengerling pada sosok yang baru saja Sasuke wanti-wanti. Sudah bisa dipastikan, taka da yang berubah dari sosok Hinata. Dia masih Hinata, sejauh yang dirinya ketahui. Gadis itu masih berperangai lembut, naif, dan penyayang. Shino tahu sikap tidak acuhnya membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Dia pendiam. Namun, bukan berarti tutup mulut setiap saat, apalagi pada seorang rekan tim yang amat berharga.

Dia merasa kehilangan ketika mendengar kabar Hinata gugur dalam misi. Pemuda berkacamata itu beruntung, kacamata hitam membuat orang lain tidak bisa melihat genangan air di pelupuk matanya. Bagi Shino, Hinata seperti seorang adik. Dia, Hinata, dan Kiba bukanlah tim yang kompak. Kiba terlalu berisik, dirinya terlalu sunyi, dan Hinata terlalu lembut. Namun, tetap saja, kebersamaan sekian tahun telah menyatukan mereka dalam ikatan persahabatan.

Kemudian, datanglah kabar bahwa Sasuke membawa jasad Hinata pergi untuk dibangkitkan Orochimaru. Shino, Kiba, dan rekan-rekan lain yang mendengar rencana Sasuke merasa bahwa tindakan Sasuke konyol sampai membuat mereka muak. Mereka menyayangi Hinata dan tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata. Namun, membangkitkan Hinata dengan _edo tensei_ sama halnya dengan melecehkan Hinata, memandang bahwa jiwa gadis itu mainan sehingga bisa dibangkitkan sesuka hati.

Hinata telah menjadi milik bumi. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa memahami kondisi tersebut. Ketika rasa tidak percaya, muak, dan geram berbaur, teman seangkatan Hinata memilih menjahit bibir mereka dan menarik jarak dari sang Hyuuga. Mereka tidak membenci Hinata. Hanya saja, mereka tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan sang gadis. Mereka tidak bisa melihat Hinata sebagai orang yang sama, tidak peduli bahwa sifat Hinata masihlah Hinata.

"Shino-kun!"

Shino yang sejak tadi melamun tiba-tiba didorong Hinata hingga terjerembab di antara semak-semak. Beberapa _kunai_ melesat ke arah mereka berdua. _Kunai_ tersebut, sayangnya, dikendalikan oleh _chakra_ sehingga bisa menukik dan mengikuti arah perginya target. Shino membuat pelindung dengan serangga, sedangkan Hinata menggunakan _juuken_ untuk menangkis _kunai-kunai_ tersebut.

Sasuke berusaha melumpuhkan dua orang musuh. Pertarungan mereka tampak dashyat. Sasuke bahkan harus menggunakan _susanoo_ -nya. Sebagai pemilik _rinnegan_ dan _sharingan_ sekaligus, kemampuan Sasuke tidak lebih baik dari dua musuhnya. Itu artinya, misi ini benar-benar berbahaya. Musuh mereka luar biasa kuat.

 _Byakugan_ Hinata telah aktif. Sembari menghalau serangan musuh, dia berusaha mencari lokasi disembunyikannya permata curian. Sesuai rencana, Hinata akan menjadi umpan lalu membiarkan Shino dan Sasuke maju ke depan. Sasuke akan mengalahkan musuh yang tersisa di sekitar permata, sedangkan Shino mendapat tugas meraih permata tersebut dengan bantuan serangga miliknya. Namun, siapa sangka musuh di titik yang cukup jauh dari permata saja sudah sekuat ini?

Ketika melihat _susanoo_ Sasuke raib, Hinata memilih untuk mendatangi lokasi pertarungan suaminya. Sasuke terbaring dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Napas sang pemuda terengah. Hinata menyadari ada luka menganga di sekitar pinggang Sasuke.

" **Mati kalian berdua**."

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyongsong Sasuke dan Hinata. Cahaya yang membias membuat Hinata bisa melihat sebusur panah _chakra_ melesat ke arahnya dan Sasuke. Hinata membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tameng. Dia menahan serangan itu seorang diri. Puluhan panah _chakra_ kembali melesat dan menancap di sekujur tubuh Hinata.

Tak ada ringisan. Tak ada rintihan. Gadis itu tidak merasakan apa pun.

'Aku memang sudah …,' batin Hinata.

Sasuke yang kesadarannya mulai terkumpul kembali menatap kaget pada pemandangan di depannya. Tubuh Hinata telah dipenuhi panah. Tidak ada darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah siuman? Cepatlah pergi. Permata itu harus kalian dapatkan. Naruto-kun bilang, permata itu berisi _chakra_ Kaguya. Benda itu berbahaya jika berada di tangan yang salah. Jangan cemaskan aku. Kau lihat sendiri, bukan? Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun."

"Hinata, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian!"

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Aku janji, Sasuke-kun."

Sesungguhnya, Sasuke tidak ingin berlari pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Sasuke bisa melihat musuh lain yang mengincar dirinya dan Shino dihadang oleh Hinata. Sasuke melihat sendiri bagaimana mereka memukuli istrinya … dan Hinata kembali bangkit. Gadis itu tetap bangkit dan menahan semua serangan sembari menyerang balik.

'Hinata, aku percaya padamu!' Yakin sang pemuda, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Cih! Sialan!"

Sasuke dan Shino terdesak. Musuh yang menjadi penjaga permata itu terlalu kuat, bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan musuh sebelumnya. Musuh mereka kali ini mengikis sedikit permata curian dan menelannya. Setiap kali dia melakukan hal itu, kekuatan sang pria bernama Seigen akan bertambah. Sasuke berdecih. Shino sudah tidak bisa lagi bertarung. Kini, hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

'Hinata. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?' Sasuke sontak memikirkan nasib sang istri, membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi. Akibatnya, pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menyadari datangnya serangan dari belakang. Pria itu berniat menghunuskan pedang dan Sasuke yang terlambat menyadari serangan tersebut tidak sempat mengelak. Jika terkena serangan sekuat itu, habislah dia.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Lagi-lagi sosok itu. Uraian rambut _navy_ itu berkibar di hadapan Sasuke. Sebelah tangan Hinata tidak ada. Di kakinya bahkan ada luka menganga. Namun, gadis itu masih saja berusaha menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng.

"Hyuuga?" Seigen terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Ah, _edo tensei_ , ya. Kau masih ingat aku? Kita bertemu di desa lain, bukan?"

Hinata dibuat tercengang. Iris mata sang gadis mengamati dengan seksama lawan bicaranya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidak menyadari sosok yang menyerang Sasuke lebih cepat? Sosok pria yang telah membunuhnya!

"S-Seigen …?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu masih mengingat jelas hari-hari terakhir sebelum dirinya mati. Naruto memberikan misi biasa untuk mengantarkan barang. Namun, di perjalanan, segerombolan ninja menghadangnya. Hinata pikir, di dunia ini tidak ada ninja sekuat Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun, Hinata salah besar. Seigen, salah seorang musuh, memperlihatkan atraksi. Dia memiliki permata besar yang dia klaim sebagai miliknya dan merupakan permata berisikan _chakra_ Kaguya. Awalnya, dia hanya ingin menjadikan Hinata bahan eksperimen untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kekuatan yang berhasil dirinya peroleh dari permata itu. Namun, Seigen memiliki dendam pada Neji yang telah menghilangkan kaki dan tangannya. Hinata dibunuh. Tubuh Hinata seharusnya telah hancur. Namun, sang gadis sempat menghancurkan permata tersebut. Walau sedikit, pecahan permata yang Hinata kantongi rupanya memberikan dampak besar. Ketika Seigen dan kawan-kawannya meninggalkan jasad Hinata yang tak lagi berbentuk, permata itu membuat tubuh Hinata utuh. Namun, Hinata telah tiada dan permata itu tidak bisa menghidupkan siapa pun.

"Hinata, pria itu yang telah membunuhmu?" Sasuke geram. Giginya bergemeletuk.

"Itu benar." Seigen menyahut. "Aku yang telah membunuh gadis itu. Kau mau apa? Permata ini memang tidak bisa menghidupkan manusia seperti halnya _edo tensei_. Namun, apa gunanya _edo tensei_ jika aku memiliki kekuatan tidak terkalahkan?"

Rambut yang menutupi sebelah mata Sasuke berkibar ketika sang pemuda berlari secepat kilat untuk memberikan tendangan di wajah sang pria. Naas, Sasuke-lah yang justru terpental ke dinding. Hinata masih berkutat dengan pedang yang menembus perutnya. Tidak bisa mencabut pedang tersebut, Hinata memutuskan untuk berlari mendekat dalam keadaan perut masih tertusuk pedang. Gadis itu berlutut di depan Sasuke, mendekap suaminya.

Sasuke masih hidup. Sekuat apa pun, dia masih bisa merasakan sakit. Itulah yang Hinata pikirkan. Air muka sang Uchiha memperlihatkan bahwa dia tengah menahan sakit. Mungkin dua-tiga tulang rusuk Sasuke patah akibat benturan keras ke dinding.

Hinata menghalangi serangan Seigen dengan tubuhnya sendiri dan melancarkan serangan balik. Orochimaru bilang chakra-nya sangat terbatas. _Chakra_ tersebut hanya sisa-sisa _chakra_ selama dirinya masih hidup. Manusia yang sudah mati tidak dapat mengisi kembali _chakra_ yang telah habis meski beristirahat penuh atau mengkonsumsi pil _chakra_.

Cengkeraman di bahu membuat Hinata berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke telah bangkit. Pemuda itu memandang Seigen dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Dua _shinobi_ bertarung. Namun, kali ini, Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Tangan hasil transplantasi milik Sasuke mengeluarkan aliran listrik yang mengerikan. Pemuda itu mengaktifkan _doujutsu_ dan membabi buta memberikan serangan.

'Aku hanya bisa melakukan serangan ini satu kali.'

Uchiha memejamkan mata dan membukanya. Darah yang terlihat seperti air mata mengalir di pipi Sasuke. Pemuda itu tengah menyeret Seigen ke ruang hampa. Tentu saja hal tersebut menghabiskan banyak _chakra_ dan berisiko membutakan matanya. Itulah kenapa Sasuke tidak dapat menggunakan jurus ini lebih dari tiga kali seumur hidup. Hinata menyaksikan Seigen yang masuk ke dalam lubang hitam. Gadis itu bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Seigen. Pria arogan itu bahkan meminta tolong. Namun, tentu saja Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bisa dimintai tolong oleh musuh. Sasuke menyatukan dua telapak tangannya. Pintu dimensi kembali merapat, mengenyahkan sosok Seigen dari hadapan dia dan Hinata.

* * *

Tim medis yang dihubungi Sasuke telah datang. Sakura sebagai ketua tim medis segera mengevakuasi jasad korban, jasad musuh, dan rekan-rekannya. Gadis itu berlutut di depan Hinata dan mengalirkan _chakra_ penyembuh.

Sayangnya, luka di tubuh Hinata tidak juga tertutup. Sakura bilang, sel tubuh orang yang telah mati tidak dapat melakukan regenerasi. Dengan demikian, Sasuke harus menerima kondisi fisik Hinata. Tanpa sebelah tangan, perut dengan lubang besar, dan kaki penuh luka. Uchiha Sasuke mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Sakura. Pemuda Uchiha rela jika Sakura mengambil bagian tubuhnya untuk ditransplantasikan pada Hinata.

Gadis berambut merah jambu hanya menarik napas panjang. Luka Sasuke dan Shino telah diobati. Dia lelah dengan _chakra_ miliknya yang sudah terkuras. Gadis medis itu tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan, terlebih hanya untuk berdebat hal yang di luar nalar.

"Sasuke-kun, kau masih hidup. Apa jadinya jika orang yang masih hidup dan masih aktif sebagai ninja menyumbangkan bagian tubuh pada orang yang seharusnya sudah mati? Aku tidak akan melakukannya, lagipula tanganmu saja hasil transplantasi."

Haruno muda beranjak meninggalkan sepasang suami-istri yang duduk di atas tanah. Hinata segera menenangkan Sasuke yang tampak mendidih. Di antara semua orang, Hinata-lah yang mengerti betapa mudah emosi Sasuke terbakar. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengusap punggung Sasuke dan berulang kali berkata, "Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Ketika berpikir bahwa penghargaan atau kata-kata menghibur yang akan di depatnya selepas melaporkan misi di ruang _hokage_ , Sasuke meleset. Naruto dan beberapa _shinobi_ senior menyambut kepulangan Sasuke, Shino, dan Hinata dengan raut serius. Sang pemilik rambut pirang menghindari kontak mata Sasuke yang meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya tidak sabar. Ini kali pertama dia bersikap begitu tidak tenang. Ya, sejak membangkitkan kembali Hinata, pemuda it uterus-menerus didera kegelisahan. Ada saja bahan untuk dipikirkan. Ada saja hal yang harus dikalutkan, seremeh apa pun. Shino pamit setelah pembahasan misi usai. Naruto dan _shinobi_ senior meminta dua rejama beranjak dewasa di depan meja _hokage_ untuk menetap lebih lama. Jarum jam dinding berdetak begitu kencang di telinga Sasuke. Ketika salah seorang dari mereka menjelaskan sesuatu, kelimat demi kalimat yang merasuki otak Sasuke membuat peluh berjatuhan dari pelipis sang pemuda.

"Kalian ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai bahan percobaan?" Desis Uchiha.

"Benar. Hinata merupakan model eksperimen yang tepat. Dia tidak bisa mati. Kita bisa menjadikan Hinata sebagai umpan atau tameng di setiap misi dan melihat sampai selama apa Hinata bisa bertahan. Jika eksperimen ini berhasil, kita akan membangkitkan _shinobi_ yang telah mati dan menjadikan mereka sebagai pasukan ninja mayat hidup."

Jika saja Hinata tidak ada di sampingnya, Sasuke tahu bahwa selanjutnya senior-senior itulah yang akan menjadi mayat. Naruto, setelah kepergian _shinobi_ senior, menyandarkan kepala di sandaran kursi.

"Lihat, Sasuke? Ini buah dari ulahmu. Ide membangkitkan manusia dari kematian adalah ide paling gila setelah Orochimaru. Aku menentang mereka habis-habisan. Namun, mereka bersikukuh. Sekalipun kalian berdua berhenti menjadi ninja atau melarikan diri, proyek itu akan tetap dilakukan. Inikah keinginanmu, Sasuke?"

"Naruto-kun," sela Hinata. Sang suami tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sehingga gadis Hyuuga memilih bicara. "Apa itu berarti Neji akan dihidupkan kembali?"

Sungguh, Naruto tidak ingin memikirkan saat ke depan ketika orang-orang yang seharusnya mati kembali hidup.

"Iya. Neji akan dihidupkan."

Hinata menutup mulut. "Tidak …."

Oniks Sasuke melebar melihat reaksi Hinata. Gadis di sisinya tampak tidak ingin melihat kebangkitan Neji, padahal seharusnya Hinata bersyukur bisa bertemu kembali dengan sepupunya. Tidak. Tidak ada orang yang berpikir bahwa dihidupkan kembali sebagai mayat hidup adalah ide bagus. Tidak dengan mayat yang dihidupkan. Tidak pula dengan orang yang menghidupkan mayat tersebut. Ya, termasuk Sasuke. Seminggu lebih Sasuke menimbang-nimbang. Dia yang semula berpikir bahwa kehidupannya akan tetap seperti biasa, karena Hinata masih ada bersamanya, justru mulai mengerti. Dia mulai mengerti bahwa Hinata sudah mati dan kehidupannya tidak akan lagi sama meski dengan Hinata sebagai mayat hidup di sisinya. _Edo tensei_ memang jurus yang hebat. Namun, penggunaannya tidak didasari etika dan moral. Manusia mana yang tega mendobrak siklus manusia dan mengganggu alam sana.

Hinata yang ini memang Hinata. Namun, dia bukanlah Hinata-nya. Gadis berambut _navy_ itu tidak bisa lagi mencicip makanan bersama dirinya. Mereka tidak dapat berbagi kisah mimpi semalam. Mereka tidak bisa berbagi rasa sakit. Mereka tidak bisa lagi berbagi kehidupan yang setara.

"Naruto." Suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar. "Adakah cara untuk menghentikan proyek itu?"

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Sasuke dan Hinata berkeliling desa. Pemuda Uchiha itu berbincang dengan penduduk desa dan meminta dukungan penduduk untuk menolak proyek _edo tensei_ massal. Syukurlah, penduduk Konoha bersikap pro terhadap pemikiran Sasuke. Mereka bahkan mendandatangani penolakan proyek tersebut. Proyek dibatalkan.

Tentu saja aksi Sasuke tidak akan menggugah hati siapa pun tanpa pengorbanan yang sepadan. Sasuke merelakan Hinata. Proyek itu akan dibatalkan total ketika Hinata kembali ke tanah.

" _Adakah cara untuk menghentikan proyek itu, Naruto?"_

 _Sang hokage tampaknya telah memiliki rencana lain. Pemuda yang biasanya terlihat bebal itu langsung membuka mulut._

" _Ada. Biasanya shinobi yang gugur dalam misi hanya akan dikebunikan. Jasad mereka utuh untuk proses autopsi. Namun, mulai besok, jasad ninja yang gugur akan segera dikremasi. Proses edo tensei tidak akan bisa dilakukan jika jasad telah menjadi abu. Kita akan melakukan kremasi besar-besaran dengan syarat, Hinata pun harus ikut dikremasi."_

Hinata mengiyakan ide Naruto tanpa basa-basi, bahkan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak ingin siapa pun dijadikan bidak percobaan, terlebih untuk percobaan seperti ini. Seingin-inginnya bertemu Neji, Hinata masih lebih berharap Neji tenang di alam sana. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Semenjak hari itu, Sasuke jauh lebih manja pada Hinata. Pemuda itu menolak berjauhan dengan sang gadis, membuatnya dibebaskan dari misi selama beberapa hari. Paling tidak, sampai Hinata kembali mati.

Gadis Hyuuga itu telah bertandang ke kediaman Hyuuga, mengutarakan rencananya. Hiashi mendekap tubuh anaknya. Perpisahan memang menyakitkan. Namun, Hiashi merasa itulah yang terbaik bagi Hinata. Gadis itu telah milik dunia sana. Lambat-laun, Hiashi pasti akan menyusul sang anak. Sepeninggal Hinata dan Sasuke, Hiashi pergi ke ruang khusus berdoa. Pria berambut sepunggung itu meraih bingkai Hinata yang tergeletak di _tatami_ dan memajangnya di dinding, bersebelahan dengan foto Neji.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Hinata."

* * *

Malam harinya, Sasuke dan Hinata pergi berjalan-jalan ke luar desa. Mereka duduk di sebuah bukit dengan beralaskan tikar.

"Sasuke-kun, memang benar, aku tidak ingin mati. Kematian itu sepi. Aku masih ingin bersama kalian. Namun, dibangkitkan bukanlah keinginanku. Awalnya, kupikir meski sudah menjadi mayat hidup, aku tetaplah aku." Hinata mengeratkan pegangan pada Sasuke. Lima pasang jemari bertautan.

"Namun, kenyataannya tidak. Aku tidak bisa makan _senbei_ , bahkan _zenzai_ yang kusukai. Aku tidak bisa membagi kehangatan lagi denganmu. Aku bukanlah aku yang dulu, hanya mayat hidup."

Uchiha tidak ingin mendengar frasa Hinata lebih dari ini. Namun, Sasuke akan menyesal jika tidak mendengarkan baik-baik kalimat terakhir Hinata. Sasuke memberanikan diri mengalihkan pandangan. Dia menatap wajah sang istri. Hinata tersenyum lembut, melayangkan dua kelereng _lavender_ ke angkasa.

Ketika Hinata beranjak berdiri, Sasuke tahu, inilah akhir dari kebersamaan mereka.

"Kita, manusia ini, tidaklah penting bagi dunia ini, Sasuke-kun. Kita hanya butiran pasir bagi dunia ini. Namun, keberadaan kita pasti menjadi penting, setidaknya bagi seseorang. Karena itulah, kau merasakan kesedihan dan kehilangan. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Namun, rasa itu tidak akan bermakna jika aku masih berada di sini sebagai mayat hidup. Perpisahanlah yang menyadarkan kita bahwa kehidupan itu berharga."

Sepasang tangan Sasuke terulur, menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapan.

"Hangat," bisik Hinata.

"Selamat tinggal, Hinata." Kali ini, suara lembut itu meluncur dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan anggukan lemah Hinata. Selayaknya mendapat isyarat, pemantik api di tangan kiri Sasuke mengobarkan bara yang menyulut punggung Hinata. Sasuke refleks mundur ke belakang. Gadis itu kini berada di antara warna oranye dan merah terang yang menerangi gulita. Tubuhnya terbungkus api yang panas. Namun, Hinata pasti tidak bisa merasakan api tersebut. Waktu bergulir cepat. Oniks tidak melonggarkan pandangan sedikit pun. Sasuke menyaksikan momen di depan matanya dengan mata sayu. Sampai akhirnya, tubuh Hinata melebur menjadi abu. Sebelum angin kencang menerbangkan abu tersebut, Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengumpulkan abu Hinata dalam sebuah wadah. Pemuda Uchiha mendekap erat wadah hitam dengan corak bunga, seakan benda itu adalah benda paling penting dalam hidupnya. Isakan lalu terdengar, membungbungkan lantunan syahdu di keheningan.

Di antara sosok Sasuke yang menangisi kepergian Hinata dalam haru-biru, seekor kupu-kupu terbang melintas. Sang pemuda tidak menyadari begitu cantiknya kupu-kupu itu. Seekor kupu-kupu dengan warna langka. Kupu-kupu berwarna _lavender_.

 **Fin**

 _Thank you!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
